


3AM Lessons

by alohomore



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Step-parents
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomore/pseuds/alohomore
Summary: Jinhyuk’s stepdad is the same age as him and now he’s trying to tempt him.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	3AM Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Doesn't Feel Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564616) by Andromeda 11. 



Jinhyuk nggak pulang lagi. Malam ini dia nginep di apartemennya Seungwoo, kemarin di Byungchan, kemarinnya lagi di Seungyoun. Udah tiga hari dia nggak pulang ke rumah. Kalo bisa, kayaknya dia nggak bakalan pulang ke rumah deh. Tapi gimanapun juga dia nggak akan pernah bisa kabur jauh-jauh karena dia sendiri sebenarnya masih bergantung sama uang ayahnya.

[Jinhyuk gak pulang lagi? ☹]

Jinhyuk pusing banget. Dia sampe mendecak sekali waktu baca chat itu.

[Jinhyuk nginep di tempat Mas Han ya, Pa. Gak usah ditungguin, jangan lupa kunci pintu kalo mau tidur.]

[Besok pulang ya, Hyuk. Papa sedih di rumah gak ada orang.]

Jinhyuk jadi ngerasa bersalah. Sebenernya dia sengaja kabur dari rumah karena takut berduaan aja sama papanya, soalnya ayahnya lagi dinas ke Manila selama seminggu.

Iya, Jinhyuk punya dua ayah sekarang. Ayah sama mamanya udah cerai lima tahun lalu. Dia ikut ayahnya, sedangkan adik perempuannya ikut sama mamanya. Jinhyuk sedih, soalnya sekarang dia jadi sendirian terus. Apalagi ayahnya sibuk banget, sering banget dinas ke luar negeri. Mungkin karena ngerasa bersalah gara-gara ninggalin Jinhyuk terus, akhirnya ayahnya mutusin buat nikah lagi biar Jinhyuk ada yang ngurusin di rumah.

Tapi yang dinikahin ayahnya malah cowok seumuran Jinhyuk. Namanya Kim Wooseok.

Jinhyuk sebenernya udah bodo amat sama keputusan ayahnya buat nikah lagi karena dia udah kebiasaan apa-apa sendiri. Ada yang nemenin ya syukur, kalau dia sendirian terus ya nggak apa-apa juga. Tapi ayahnya insist banget pengen Jinhyuk ada yang nemenin di rumah. Tapi sayangnya, baru sebulan sejak pernikahan ayahnya, dia malah jadi nggak betah di rumah.

Soalnya papa barunya suka genit ke dia.

“Lo mau nginep berapa hari?” tanya Seungwoo yang biasanya dia panggil Mas Han.

“Baru juga dateng udah ditanyain kapan pulang. Lo mau ngusir gue, Mas?”

“Ya nggak gitu sih, Hyuk. Nanya aja.”

Bukannya ngejawab balik, Jinhyuk malah menghela napas. Bingung juga dia. Dia sebenernya lebih suka di rumah karena gimanapun juga, kasur di kamarnya tetep tempat paling nyaman buat tidur. Tapi Papanya itu loh…

Kalo tengah malem suka tiba-tiba masuk kamar Jinhyuk.

***

Seminggu yang lalu…

Jinhyuk nggak sengaja kebangun waktu dia ngerasain ada tangan yang lagi ngelusin gundukan diantara selangkangannya. Padahal Jinhyuk yakin banget kalo dia kayaknya cuma lagi mimpi basah, soalnya waktu dia kebangun, dia udah dalam keadaan naik. Penisnya tau-tau udah keras dan ukurannya jadi makin besar setelah dia sadar kalo ada orang yang lagi ngusap-ngusap batangnya. Pelan, kayak lagi dimanja.

Waktu Jinhyuk ngangkat kepalanya, dia kaget bukan main waktu mergokin papa barunya lagi ngendusin punya dia.

“Papa ngapain?!” Jinhyuk nyaris setengah berteriak, tapi suaranya tetap diredam dalam bisik.

Wooseok juga sama kagetnya waktu Jinhyuk mergokin dia lagi kayak gitu.

“Eh? Kamu kebangun?”

Gimana nggak kebangun kalo titit gue dielus sampe naik gini?! Teriak Jinhyuk dalam hati.

“Papa ngapain di kamar aku?” Jinhyuk kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Wooseok menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, walaupun kamar lagi dalam keadaan gelap tapi Jinhyuk bisa lihat Wooseok lagi senyum malu-malu. Mukanya merona. Nggak, merah banget malahan.

“Tadi pas mau ke dapur nggak sengaja liat kamar Jinhyuk lampunya masih nyala. Kirain belum tidur, taunya kamu ketiduran sampe lupa matiin lampu.”

Tapi kamar Jinhyuk sekarang udah gelap, yang artinya lampu kamarnya udah dimatiin sama Wooseok dari tadi. Yang bikin Jinhyuk agak bingung adalah, ngapain Wooseok masih di sini? Di kasurnya, terutama?

Wooseok beneran kelihatan malu-malu pas jawab begitu, jarinya nggak berhenti menguntir-untir ujung kaosnya yang kebesaran. Jinhyuk menelan ludah, dia masih belum terbiasa lihat Wooseok seliweran di rumah cuma pakai kaos gombrong kayak gitu, kadang malah sampai nggak pakai celana pendek lagi, beneran cuma kaos aja. Walaupun bagian bawahnya tetep ketutupan sih, tapi tetap aja dia masih belum biasa lihat cowok mungil yang sekarang dia panggil ‘Papa’ ini seliweran di depan mata dia sambil memamerkan pahanya yang putih kurus dan mulus, kayak minta dielus…

Plak!

Jinhyuk nampar pipinya sendiri waktu mulai ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak.

“Jinhyuk,” bisik Wooseok. Tangannya mulai mengelus pelan di kaki Jinhyuk dari balik selimut. “Kamu udah pernah gituan belom?”

Kerongkongan Jinhyuk jadi mendadak kering tiba-tiba ditanya begitu. Gimana nggak bingung, udah kebangun kaget tahu-tahu langsung dikasih pertanyaan begitu. Otaknya aja belum sempat loading. Dia nelen ludah lagi. Sejujurnya, Jinhyuk belum pernah. Pacaran aja nggak pernah, boro-boro kayak gitu.

“Belom pernah, ya?” tanya Wooseok lagi. Soalnya Jinhyuk nggak menjawab.

“Kata siapa? U-udah pernah, kok.”

Panik. Jinhyuk bohong.

Kakinya dielus lagi, kali ini tangannya Wooseok udah naik ke pahanya. Jinhyuk merasa seluruh otot di selangkangannya udah menegang lagi. Jujur saja, Jinhyuk nggak pernah nggak tergoda tiap lihat Papa tirinya ini. Kulitnya bersih, putih mulus, mukanya cantik banget. Bentuk matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sampai rahangnya, Jinhyuk suka. Mungkin selera dia sama ayahnya emang sukanya sama yang kayak gini. Kadang dia suka berandai-andai kalau saja pemuda ini nggak nikah sama ayahnya, mungkin tubuh indah yang terbalut kaos kebesaran itu sekarang udah diicip sama dia…

Plak!

Jinhyuk nampar pipinya lagi.

“Kenapa, Jinhyuk?” tanya Wooseok bingung kenapa Jinhyuk sampai nampar pipinya sendiri dua kali.

“Gak apa-apa, Pa…”

Wooseok menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Dari semburat cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah yang sedikit masuk ke kamarnya, Jinhyuk bisa lihat bibir mungil Wooseok yang berwarna merah jambu alami itu kini jadi sedikit basah akibat salivanya sendiri. Mulutnya kecil, tapi bibirnya plumpy. Jinhyuk jadi ngebayangin kalau punyanya muat apa enggak kalau masuk ke situ…

Plak!

Ini udah yang ke-tiga kali.

Kali ini tangannya ditahan Wooseok. Badan pemuda itu kini jadi agak condong ke dia. Tubuh mereka jadi makin dekat.

“Jangan dipukulin gitu pipinya,” tangan yang tadi sempat mencengkram tangan Jinhyuk sekarang pindah ke pipinya. Pipi Jinhyuk diusap, lembut dan pelan, berharap tiga tamparan dari telapak tangannya tadi nggak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di wajahnya.

Wooseok sekarang lagi bertingkah seakan dia benar-benar Papanya. Jinhyuk udah lama banget nggak diperlakukan kayak bayi begini, meskipun menurutnya, Wooseok-lah yang justru lebih cocok dibayiin kalau dilihat dari perawakannya.

Napas Jinhyuk jadi berat banget karena mukanya Wooseok sekarang deket banget sama dia. Dia bisa ngerasain udara yang dihembus dari napas pemuda itu mengenai kulit wajahnya. Jinhyuk menelan ludah lagi. Matanya bingung mau mengarah kemana. Mata Wooseok yang aslinya berwarna cokelat gelap kini jadi terlihat hitam kelam karena nggak ada cahaya yang menyinari iris itu. Tapi Jinhyuk nggak berani lihat ke sana. Matanya diturunin ke bawah menuju bibir Wooseok. Sial. Nggak bisa. Bibir itu kelihatannya lembab dan plumpy. Terlalu menggoda buat Jinhyuk.

Akhirnya Jinhyuk menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Takut. Dia nggak mau setan menguasai dirinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba aja Jinhyuk malah ngerasain sesuatu yang kecil, empuk dan lembab menyentuh kulit di sekitar sudut bibirnya. Bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya karena benda yang kecil-empuk-basah itu sebenarnya mendarat terlalu dekat sama bibirnya Jinhyuk. Hampir.

Wooseok nyium dia. Mau dibilang cium pipi tapi letaknya kejauhan dari pipi, mau bilang cium bibir juga sebenarnya nggak sampai kena bibir.

Jinhyuk mematung. Syaraf-syarafnya beku. Dia nggak bisa merespon semuanya dengan cepat. Jadi setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tubuhnya baru bisa bereaksi. Dia baru sadar ada aroma alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulut Wooseok.

“Papa habis minum, ya?”

Bukannya menjawab, Wooseok malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jinhyuk. Anak tirinya itu dipeluk. Hidungnya terlalu dekat sama lehernya Jinhyuk, dan Jinhyuk jelas banget bisa ngerasain napas Wooseok yang hangat di lehernya.

“Jinhyuk… aku tidur di sini, ya?” bisik Wooseok. Nada bicaranya terdengar kesepian. Mungkin karena itu dia minum sendirian.

“Papa lagi mabok.” ujar Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk nggak berani ngelarang, akhirnya Wooseok dia biarin tidur di kamarnya. Lagipula dia yakin habis ini Wooseok nggak bakal inget apa-apa keesokan harinya.

Malam itu Wooseok benar-benar tidur di kamarnya Jinhyuk, sementara yang punya kamar berakhir pegel-pegel di pagi harinya karena terpaksa tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Dan minggu ini Jinhyuk udah ke-tiga kalinya tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sumpah, kalau Wooseok masih kayak gitu pas Jinhyuk pulang nanti, dia mau beli kasur lipet aja biar kalo terpaksa tidur di ruang tengah lagi, badannya jadi nggak ketekuk terus gara-gara kebanyakan tidur di sofa yang panjangnya nggak cukup meng-cover keseluruhan tinggi badannya.

***

“Kemaren ngapain aja gak pulang tiga hari?” tanya ayah Jinhyuk waktu mereka sekeluarga lagi makan malam di rumah.

Jinhyuk ngelirik ke Wooseok. Pasti papanya yang cepu. Wooseok sempat balas melirik, tapi matanya langsung belok ke arah lain karena dia nggak sanggup adu tatap sama Jinhyuk. Ayah sebenernya udah tahu kalau Jinhyuk emang suka nginep-nginep, tapi biasanya nggak pernah sampai nggak pulang berhari-hari gini, makanya sekarang jadi ditanyain.

“Di tempat Mas Han kok, Yah.”

“Besok-besok kalo Ayah lagi gak di rumah, kamu gak usah nginep-nginep. Kan sekarang ada Papa yang nemenin. Kayak gak punya rumah aja kamu.” ujar ayahnya.

Jinhyuk mau manyun diomongin begitu, tapi nggak jadi begitu lihat kantong mata ayahnya gede banget saking seringnya beliau pindah kota sama negara. Kalo dipikir-pikir kasihan juga ayahnya. Mobilisasinya tinggi. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabisin di dalam pesawat ketimbang di rumah. Mata Jinhyuk pindah ke Wooseok. Papanya jauh lebih kasihan sebenernya, pasti dia kesepian banget setelah nikah sama Ayah. Apalagi Jinhyuk juga lagi jarang banget pulang ke rumah. Dia jadi ngerasa nggak enak.

“Iya, Yah.” jawab Jinhyuk akhirnya. Nurut.

Ujung bibirnya Wooseok terangkat sedikit waktu denger jawaban Jinhyuk. Gemes banget. Nurut.

***

Jam tiga dini hari. Jinhyuk mampir ke dapur karena haus banget. Tadi kebangun gara-gara kebelet pipis, soalnya tadi dia ketiduran dan nggak sempat pipis dulu. Jinhyuk nyaris teriak waktu tiba-tiba lihat Wooseok lagi berdiri di depan kulkas. Sendirian. Lagi ngambil es krim.

“Papa?”

Wooseok menoleh setelah tangannya ngambil ice bucket dari dalam freezer. Matanya membulat di tengah minimnya cahaya lampu rumah yang mati beberapa karena ini… sudah tengah malam. Hampir menjelang pagi malah.

“Papa ngapain?” Jinhyuk nengok sebentar ke arah lain buat ngelihat ke jam dinding. Sekarang udah jam tiga kurang tujuh. “Es krim? Jam tiga pagi? Yang bener aja, Pa.”

“Mau?” tanya Wooseok sambil nyodorin ice cream bucket yang barusan dia ambil dari freezer.

Jam tiga kurang lima menit. Jinhyuk sama Wooseok sekarang lagi duduk hadap-hadapan di meja makan sambil nyendokin es krim ke mulut masing-masing dari mangkok yang sama. Kata Wooseok, semangkok berdua aja, biar nggak banyak-banyakin cucian piring. Aneh banget, kenapa juga Jinhyuk jadi ikut-ikutan makan es krim bareng Wooseok di jam-jam yang biasanya dipake orang buat sahur.

Di meja makan itu, mereka nggak terlalu banyak ngobrol. Seolah Jinhyuk sengaja ikutan karena biar nemenin Wooseok aja. Pemuda itu seperti biasanya, cuma pakai kaos kebesaran warna putih yang entah ukurannya triple atau quadruple XL di badannya yang sekecil itu. Soalnya saking kebesarannya, potongan leher kaos itu sekarang agak merosot ke salah satu sisi bahu Wooseok sampai mengekspos tulang selangkanya.

Wooseok ngejilatin sendoknya sambil dengerin Jinhyuk yang lagi cerita nggak penting. Tentang gimana dia suka kepengen kalo liat Seungwoo lagi pacaran sama Byungchan, atau gimana Seungwoo suka marah ke Jinhyuk kalau dia tiba-tiba nginep di tempat Byungchan tanpa bilang ke Seungwoo. Atau tentang keinginannya yang kepengen punya unit apartemen sendiri. Walaupun kehidupannya selama lima tahun belakangan juga sebenarnya sama saja seperti tinggal sendirian.

“Biar kalo ngajak ceweknya nginep nggak ketahuan ya?” canda Wooseok.

Jinhyuk terkekeh sebentar, “Aku gak suka cewek.” ceplosnya.

Alis Wooseok jadi naik sebelah. “Jadi sukanya cowok juga kayak Ayah?”

“Mungkin?” bibir Jinhyuk mengecap sekali sambil fokus ke es krimnya. “Gak tau juga sih, soalnya aku belom pernah ngedeketin atau dideketin orang, apalagi ke cowok.”

Jinhyuk mengecap bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lidahnya ngejilatin ujung bibirnya sendiri. Manis, soalnya Jinhyuk makan es krimnya agak belepotan.

Aksi kecil Jinhyuk bikin mata Wooseok jadi nggak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Dia masih memerhatikan ujung lidah pemuda itu keluar dari mulutnya sesekali. Wooseok menelan ludah bersamaan dengan es krim yang meleleh di mulutnya. Dia sendokin lagi es krim vanilla yang sudah setengah mencair itu, tapi kali ini Wooseok nggak mau es krim itu meleleh sendirian di mulutnya.

Jadi yang dia lakukan setelah itu adalah mendaratkan bibirnya ke Jinhyuk. Impulsif, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Bibirnya membuka lalu es krim yang tadi ada di mulutnya kini dia bagikan ke Jinhyuk. Lidahnya didorong ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Ada sensasi dingin dan rasa manis waktu Jinhyuk pertama kali ngedipin matanya dan mulai sadar kalau dia lagi dicium Wooseok dan ada sensasi dingin dan manis yang lagi meleleh di antara mulut mereka. Matanya sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, tapi sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Jadi tubuhnya tetap dalam posisi duduk seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja saat ini ada Wooseok yang sedang condong mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Setelah menyadari bahwa belum ada reaksi dari Jinhyuk setelah mereka berciuman selama beberapa detik, tangan Wooseok yang tadinya bertumpu di meja makan kini pindah ke ceruk leher Jinhyuk, telapak tangannya menangkup rahang si pemuda, lalu buku tangannya ia tekuk seolah membentuk sebuah wadah. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi dipakai buat menyingkirkan mangkuk es krim yang isinya belum habis ke sisi meja yang lain. Wooseok mulai naikin badannya dan duduk bersimpuh di atas meja, sementara Jinhyuk masih statis di posisi sebelumnya. Bedanya, kali ini Jinhyuk menengadah karena posisi kepala Wooseok sekarang jadi lebih tinggi daripada dia. Rahangnya ditangkup sepenuhnya oleh kedua tangan Wooseok.

Wooseok ngelepas ciumannya. Dia tatap Jinhyuk lekat-lekat. Mata pemuda itu hitam kelam karena ruangan makan saat itu sedang remang-remang. Yang hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu kamar Jinhyuk yang keluar dari celah pintu yang setengah membuka.

“Open your mouth when I kiss you,” bisik Wooseok.

Jinhyuk ingin menjawab, tapi mulutnya udah terlanjur dibungkam lagi sama bibir Wooseok. Kali ini Wooseok mengubah posisi kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, mulutnya membuka dengan luas dan lidahnya terus mendorong masuk ke dalam mulut Jinhyuk. Yang dicium masih belum bisa berkutik sebab seluruh udara di dalam rongga mulutnya disedot habis oleh Wooseok, sementara hidungnya juga nggak mampu bekerja dengan benar sehingga oksigen yang semestinya dia hirup dengan kuantitas normal jadi masih belum tersuplai dengan cukup buat sampai ke otaknya.

Tanpa harus ngelepas ciumannya, Wooseok mulai menuntun kedua tangan Jinhyuk supaya memeluk pinggangnya.

“Bales,” bisik Wooseok. “Gak usah takut. I’ll guide you.”

Jinhyuk agak takut-takut. Dia masih belum bisa memproses situasi yang lagi dia alami saat ini. Tapi anehnya dia nurut. Mulutnya sekarang jadi lebih membuka, membiarkan mulut Wooseok menyedotnya lebih dalam. Lidahnya ikut bermain, bergulat kecil sampai sudut-sudut mulutnya jadi basah dipenuhi air liur keduanya. Bibirnya mulai membalas sesekali dan mengikuti irama permainan mulut Wooseok.

Oh, jadi gini rasanya ciuman…

Pinggang Wooseok sedikit dicengkram. Tangan Jinhyuk besar, pinggang Wooseok yang kecil sampai terbingkai dengan sempurna olehnya. Dia terlalu sibuk sama mulutnya Wooseok sampai nggak sadar kalau sebelah tangannya mulai dituntun ke onggokan daging yang udah agak mengeras di antara paha Wooseok. Kulit telapak tangannya jelas bisa ngerasain apa yang ada dibalik celana tidur yang tipis itu. Kainnya terlalu tipis sampai Jinhyuk tahu persis gimana bentuk barang yang lagi dia pegang itu—bukan dia yang sengaja pegang—melainkan tangan Wooseok-lah yang menyuruhnya demikian.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Jinhyuk yang lain mulai ngeraba keatas. Pelan. Mulanya dari tulang rusuk Wooseok, makin naik ke atas sampai dia nemu jendolan kecil—kecil banget—seukuran pilus. Biji kecil itu dia tekan pakai jempolnya. Empuk, tapi juga agak keras, sama kayak yang ada di bawah. Yang tadinya cuma ditekan-tekan, sekarang mulai diuntir sama dia. Masih terhalang oleh fabrik dari kaos Wooseok, tapi untiran dari kedua jari Jinhyuk udah berhasil bikin desahannya Wooseok keluar.

Merasa kain dari bajunya sedikit menghalangi, akhirnya Wooseok jadi narik bajunya sendiri keatas, bagian depannya dia tarik sampai ke leher. Jinhyuk sekarang jadi bisa lihat benda apa yang barusan dia mainin pakai jarinya. Sepasang ‘kacang’ kecil berwarna merah muda kecokelatan di dada Wooseok seakan lagi ngeledek dia, kayak lagi manggilin dan minta buat dimainin lagi. Pake mulut.

Tanpa disuruh pun Jinhyuk tahu-tahu udah mendorong kepalanya sendiri ke dada Wooseok. ‘Kacang’ kecil itu dia goda pakai ujung lidahnya, lalu berputar-putar di kulit yang pigmentasinya lebih gelap dari kulit lain di sekitarnya. Kepala Wooseok jadi otomatis menengadah ke belakang. Gila, mau terbang dia rasanya. Padahal itu baru sepersekian kecil dari bagian tubuhnya aja.

“Hhh—Jinhyuk…” Wooseok mendesah lagi.

Tangan kanan Jinhyuk membingkai pinggang Wooseok dengan sempurna sembari menyibukkan lidahnya di dada Wooseok, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengusap-usap bundelan di antara paha Wooseok—yang sekarang udah keras dan mencapai ukuran maksimalnya. Bagian depan celana Wooseok dia turunin sedikit, yang ternyata nggak ada kain lagi di dalam situ. Iya, Wooseok nggak pakai celana dalam lagi karena sudah kebiasaan dari kecil.

Precum-nya Wooseok udah keluar waktu Jinhyuk sentuh langsung. Jempolnya dia mainin, berputar-putar di ujung situ sambil sesekali mengusap cairan basah yang terus keluar lalu dia sebarin ke area yang lain.

Gila, Wooseok benar-benar nggak sanggup dimainin dari dua arah begini. Atas-bawah dimanjain semua sama Jinhyuk. Badannya udah ringan banget dan lama-lama kepalanya makin mendongak ke belakang. Wooseok bener-bener udah nggak kuat sampai akhirnya dia mulai mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke permukaan meja. Jinhyuk pun jadi menyesuaikan posisinya dengan bangun dan mulai ikut naikin badannya ke atas meja makan.

Jinhyuk sempat berhenti sebentar, seakan ada sesuatu yang barusan nyadarin dia. Kaget dan bingung dari mana dia punya keahlian dan keberanian kayak gitu. Maksudnya, Jinhyuk memang tahu sedikit dari film dan anime yang sering dia tonton, tapi pengalaman dia aslinya nol besar.

“Pa, ini kayaknya nggak bener, deh.” bisik Jinhyuk takut-takut. Dia sadar banget kalau apa yang dia lagi dia lakukan sekarang sebenernya salah, tapi dia juga nggak ngerti kenapa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang juga enggan menolak ketika Wooseok lagi ngebimbing dia.

Wooseok sama sekali nggak menghiraukan kekhawatiran Jinhyuk. Ada sesuatu dari diri Jinhyuk yang menurutnya sexually appealing dan nggak bisa ia rasain waktu lagi sama ayah Jinhyuk. Salah satunya mungkin karena Wooseok bisa lebih dominan kalau sama Jinhyuk. Kayaknya ini faktor Jinhyuk-nya aja yang memang masih minim pengalaman dan nurut-nurut aja waktu disuruh Wooseok. Tapi dia yakin once Jinhyuk knows how to give an amazing foreplay, nggak ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini yang nggak puas sama servis dia. Ini murni spekulasi, tapi Wooseok bisa lihat kalau Jinhyuk jelas naturally good soal beginian.

“Anggap aja aku lagi ngajarin les privat.” jawab Wooseok.

Lagi ngelesin bagian privat kali maksudnya?

“Itung-itung supaya kamu tau harus ngapain kalo pacar kamu nanti ngajakin beginian.” lanjutnya.

Wooseok mendorong Jinhyuk ke samping supaya mereka bisa berganti posisi. Biar kecil-kecil begitu, tenaga Wooseok kuat juga, buktinya dalam sekali kedip tahu-tahu sekarang jadi punggungnya Jinhyuk yang berlawanan sama permukaan meja.

Keras, batin Jinhyuk. Badannya terlalu kurus sampai tulang punggungnya berasa banget lagi menekan ke permukaan kayu itu. Ukuran meja makan mereka sebenarnya nggak besar dan hanya cukup buat empat kursi, tapi karena bentuknya yang oval dan sedikit memanjang, jadi cukup nyaman lah kalau mau berbuat di sana.

Tahu-tahu Wooseok udah nurunin celananya, yang mana boxer itu satu-satunya kain yang nutupin bagian bawahnya, yang helainya sangat sangat tipis sampai Jinhyuk masih ingat betul gimana kulit tangannya tadi sempat menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di balik itu—yang sekarang udah nggak terbalut apa-apa lagi.

Seonggok daging yang kulitnya lebih cokelat kemerah-merahan di ujungnya seakan lagi menuding Jinhyuk. Tepat di ujungnya ada cairan bening yang udah sedikit keluar, mengalir pelan ke batang utamanya dan Jinhyuk—ingin sekali menghentikan aliran itu sebelum sampai ke pangkal.

Greb!

Sebelum tubuhnya sempat merealisasikan hasratnya beberapa milisekon yang lalu, tangan Wooseok udah keburu narik tangan Jinhyuk dan diarahin ke penisnya. Tangan itu dituntun pelan, memastikan setiap motorik di jari-jari Jinhyuk betul-betul ngerasain bentuk itu—yang kulitnya ternyata sangat halus dan urat-urat di sekelilingnya tidak terlalu menonjol seperti miliknya. Tangan Jinhyuk gemetar, tapi Wooseok cukup sabar. Biar Jinhyuk pelan-pelan memproses semuanya.

“Do you prefer to eat or to be eaten?” Wooseok bertanya.

“M—maksud Papa?”

“Hm… kayaknya emang harusnya diajarin dulu, sih.” Wooseok terkekeh kecil. Kalimatnya barusan sama sekali nggak menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyuk. “Anggep aja lagi les privat ya, Jinhyuk.”

Syut.

“Papa?!”

Kali ini celana Jinhyuk yang ditanggalkan Wooseok. Matanya membulat lebar waktu dia berhasil lihat apa yang ada di balik celana Jinhyuk. Punya Jinhyuk yang selama ini cuma ada di bayangannya aja, yang selalu dia bayangkan kalau punya Jinhyuk pasti besar ternyata nggak sebesar yang Wooseok pikir, tapi panjangnya jelas melebihi ekspektasi.

“Stop calling me ‘Papa’.” ujar Wooseok. “Kamu gak tau gimana susahnya aku nahan diri tiap kamu manggil kayak gitu.”

Tapi Wooseok tersenyum. Tatapannya lapar. Kalau Wooseok mau makan punya Jinhyuk, mungkin benda itu bisa nyentuh paru-paru Wooseok saking panjangnya.

Ya, buat apa ditunda lebih lama lagi, Wooseok juga udah keburu lapar, jadi penisnya Jinhyuk langsung dia masukin ke mulutnya. Mulutnya ditenggelamin terus, makin dalam dan semakin dalam sampai kerongkongan Wooseok mencapai limitnya. Dia mau ngetes dirinya sejauh mana rongga mulut dan kerongkongannya bisa mencapai Jinhyuk sampai ke pangkalnya.

“H—aak!” Jinhyuk memekik. Sensasi hangat dan basah dari mulut Wooseok rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Dia mencoba melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya tempat Wooseok sedang ‘bermain’ di sana. Jinhyuk melihatnya. Jinhyuk akhirnya lihat sendiri bagaimana batangnya benar-benar masuk ke mulut Wooseok. Mulut kecil pemuda itu kini benar-benar penuh. Mukanya merah luar biasa. Jinhyuk bisa ngerasain otot-otot di kerongkongan Wooseok sedang menolak dan Wooseok terlihat seperti mau tersedak beberapa kali, tapi dia masih maksa buat ‘masukin’ Jinhyuk sampai bibirnya berhasil menyentuh pangkalnya.

Jinhyuk mendorong kepala Wooseok menjauh. Penisnya kini sudah terlepas seutuhnya dari mulut Wooseok.

“Jangan dipaksa. Nanti muntah.”

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk. Ada ekspresi khawatir dari wajah pemuda itu. Air mukanya terlalu polos dan lucu sampai Wooseok nggak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

“How was it?” tanya Wooseok akhirnya.

Alis Jinhyuk terangkat. Nggak tahu gimana harus menjawab. Jujur, dia malu banget. Terlebih setelah akal sehatnya mulai menyadari semua ini. Melihat gimana punggungnya masih terlentang di atas meja makan, kedua pahanya membuka lebar dan ada kepala Wooseok di tengahnya. Yang rona wajahnya sudah terlalu merah seperti apel, dan sepasang mata kucingnya sedang menatap Jinhyuk penuh afeksi, yang daya tariknya sama sekali nggak bisa dia tolak.

Nggak bisa dan nggak mau, lebih tepatnya.

Wooseok mulai merangkak dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Jinhyuk yang sedang bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya. “Kayak gitu loh, rasanya ‘dimakan’.” bisik Wooseok. Nada bicaranya sangat rendah sampai Jinhyuk merinding sendiri dengernya sebab mulut yang beberapa saat lalu ada di selangkangannya kini baru saja berbisik tepat di sisi telinganya. Sangat dekat sampai bibir itu menyentuh daun telinga Jinhyuk.

Wooseok mendorong punggung Jinhyuk menjauh dari meja. Pemuda itu kini dalam posisi duduk. Wooseok ikut duduk menghadap Jinhyuk lalu membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar.

“Sekarang gantian,” kata Wooseok sambil mengangkang lebar. Sial, Jinhyuk nggak bisa nggak mengarahkan matanya ke sana, ke antara selangkangan Wooseok, yang warna kulitnya masih memerah sama seperti saat ia pertama kali tersekspos. “Eat me, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk menatap bengong ke antara paha Wooseok cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tengkuknya ditarik lebih dulu sama Wooseok supaya mendekat. Posisinya terlalu canggung buat Jinhyuk kalo dia harus membungkuk kayak Wooseok tadi, jadi dia memutuskan buat turun dari meja dan pindah duduk di kursi, sementara Wooseok tetap duduk di meja dengan kedua paha yang mengangkang di hadapannya.

Leher Jinhyuk ditarik mendekat. Jinhyuk menatap penis Wooseok yang sudah tegang dan kerap memanggilnya sejak tadi, kayak nggak sabaran minta masuk ke mulutnya.

Bibir Jinhyuk mulai menyentuh ujung penis Wooseok yang basah dan kemerahan. Lidahnya refleks keluar dan ngejilatin precum Wooseok yang udah ngebasahin sebagian dirinya. Jinhyuk masih nyoba main di ujung, bereksperimen dengan gerakan lidahnya yang sibuk mengeksplor seluruh kepala penis Wooseok sebelum dia lahap seutuhnya.

“Hsss—ahh…” suara Wooseok keluar dengan sendirinya, walaupun kedengarannya kayak udah setengah ditahan.

Sejujurnya Wooseok ingin buru-buru tapi dia tetep sabar dan ngebiarin Jinhyuk bermain dengan caranya sendiri. Dia pengen lihat apa Jinhyuk nangkep pelajaran singkatnya barusan.

Punya Wooseok keras dan cukup besar tapi juga halus dan lembut. Jinhyuk mainin mulutnya sesantai mungkin tapi sambil sesekali menyerang Wooseok dengan sekali lahapan penuh yang sempat bikin dia sampai memekik keenakan beberapa kali. Rambut Jinhyuk diremas kuat. Wooseok bilang juga apa, Jinhyuk is naturally good sama hal semacam ini. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali penjelasan pun dia bisa langsung bereksperimen lebih dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Wooseok sama sekali nggak menyesali keputusannya buat ngajarin Jinhyuk. Kayak ada kepuasan sendiri buat Wooseok sebagai orang pertama yang bisa ngerasain servis dari Jinhyuk.

“Yeah… right there… ahh—” pujian Wooseok terus berlanjut seiring dengan jambakan-jambakan pelan di kepala Jinhyuk dan nadanya semakin tinggi setiap kali ujung penisnya menyentuh langit-langit mulut Jinhyuk.

Tiba-tiba kepala Jinhyuk ditarik paksa supaya mulutnya lepas dari penis Wooseok.

“Kenapa, Pa?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Sebentar,” Wooseok turun dari meja dan langsung lari ke kamar lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol yang Jinhyuk nggak tahu isinya apa sama sachet kecil. “Nih.”

Jinhyuk hanya menatap bungkus plastik itu tanpa berbuat sesuatu padanya.

“Dipake. Ini hukumnya wajib. To prevent sexually transmitted diseases.”

Jinhyuk diam aja.

“Jangan bilang kamu gak tau cara makenya?”

“Honestly…”

Wooseok melenguh. Dia nyuruh Jinhyuk buat berdiri, lalu kondom itu dia pasang ke Jinhyuk.

“Pa, aku bisa sendiri…”

Wooseok mendongak, “Okay, go on.”

Pengaman itu akhirnya terpasang sempurna dengan cara yang canggung dari tangan Jinhyuk.

“Now what?”

Wooseok nyuruh Jinhyuk buat tiduran lagi di atas meja kayak tadi. “Kamu diem ya, now we’re going to the real game.” Wooseok ngambil botol plastik yang dia ambil tadi dari kamarnya lalu dia tuang banyak-banyak dan dilumuri seluruhnya ke penis Jinhyuk yang udah dibalut kondom.

“Pap—ah!!!”

Teriakan Jinhyuk cukup keras waktu dia sadar penisnya mulai masuk ke anal Wooseok. Kepalanya tersandar lurus sejajar dengan tubuhnya yang memunggungi meja. Ada perasaan aneh yang sulit ia jelaskan. Aneh, tapi… luar biasa? Enak? Ekspresi terakhir jelas tergambar di wajahnya waktu pinggul Wooseok mulai bergerak naik-turun sampai mata Jinhyuk mengerjap-ngerjap keenakan.

“You call me what, Jinhyuk?” Wooseok bertanya di tengah genjotannya.

“Pa… Hhhh… Papa…”

Wooseok tersenyum puas. Antara terlalu menikmati pedang panjang Jinhyuk yang beberapa kali berhasil menyentuh ‘titik kepuasannya’ atau perasaan menang karena telah berhasil menguasai Jinhyuk.

Wooseok membungkuk dan menindih tubuh Jinhyuk tanpa mengurangi temponya. Torso Jinhyuk yang panjang ia peluk dan bibirnya tak henti mengecup leher Jinhyuk sambil sesekali memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Seperti halnya guru pada umumnya: dikasih contoh dulu baru habis itu disuruh praktekin balik.

Jadi permainan Wooseok selanjutnya udah bisa ditebak. Setelah dirasa lututnya mulai melemas, Wooseok langsung gantian terlentang di meja, sementara Jinhyuk dituntut buat mempraktekan yang diajarin Wooseok barusan.

Genjotan Wooseok tadi belum ada apa-apanya dibanding cara Jinhyuk yang pinter mainin temponya. Nggak terlalu cepet, tapi dia pinter memaksimalkan gerakannya sampai badan Wooseok tersentak keatas. Terus… sampai mentok. Sampai Wooseok ingin menjerit, sampai Wooseok teriak ampun padanya.

“Jh—Jinhyuk—h!”

“Hhh… Papa…”

Keduanya mulai tersengal-sengal, tapi Jinhyuk belum selesai, bahkan masih jauh. Dia mulai mempercepat temponya sampai Wooseok nggak mampu membuka matanya. Leher Jinhyuk dipeluk, bibirnya dicium, namun kali ini ciuman mereka lebih liar dan penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka bergulat serius sambil sesekali mengulum bagian bibir masing-masing: Jinhyuk mengulum bibir atas Wooseok dan begitupun sebaliknya, Wooseok mengulum bibir bawah Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk nggak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di sepertiga malam terakhir itu. Gambaran terakhir yang paling membekas di kepalanya sampai saat ini cuma ekspresi Wooseok yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya: wajah yang memerah, kelopak mata yang setengah membuka, bibir yang membengkak dan sisa-sisa air liur yang masih basah di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Juga cairan kental putih yang terlanjur mengalir dari perut Wooseok sampai mengotori meja makan.

Mulai besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya, Jinhyuk jadi nggak mau makan di meja itu lagi.


End file.
